Scarlet Heart
by Ladey Jezzabella
Summary: Kelly finds him amusing, charming, and above all, he seems to find her all those things too. Jane/OC. Series of Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1 Scarlet Heart

**I've been watching the Mentalist and came up with this short little scenario I just had to write down, hope you enjoy!! ^^**

"OK OK, I'll give you five bucks for every one of my thoughts you get right," Kelly said to him with a grin on her lips. Patrick Jane gave her a hearty grin back.

"You're on," He sat opposite her, his blue eyes filled with humour.

"Right..." Kelly fixed her brown eyes on intently on his. "Go,"

He stared at her in deep concentration, the lines on his forehead becoming more prominent. Kelly gazed right back, waiting for him to speak.

"You're thinking about yellow ducks because you believe that all ducks should be yellow like rubber ones you put in the bath," Patrick announced. Kelly sighed and slammed the five dollars to the table.

"Next," She said as her eyes narrowed.

"You're wondering why Lisbon put her mug on the counter instead of in the sink, which is what she normally does,"

"This is a fluke," Kelly threw down more money.

"Now you're thinking about what you're gonna do for Christmas and whether or not you're Mom will come and visit, which you hope she won't because she's a nightmare and can't cook to save her life," Patrick seemed to be having way too much fun for her liking and she groaned as she gave him more money.

"Ok! I now officially believe you have a gift, now stop before I'm completely broke!"

He smiled at her slyly. "I knew you were gonna say that,"

"Ha ha," Kelly said as she jumped from her seat and made her way back to her desk.

"And that!" He called after her.

...

"Three guesses and that's it," Patrick instructed, standing in front of her with the same humour he always had in his eyes when he looked at her.

Kelly stared up at him, tilting her head to the side. "Only three?"

"Yeah, three is a significant number in the English language," He replied.

"Oh," Kelly folded her arms, her chocolate brown curls swishing slightly around her heart shaped face. "Is that right?"

"Yeah,"

She smiled which she found she did a lot when she was around him. "You know I won't be able to guess,"

"Just try it, go on, guess what I'm thinking about doing right now," Patrick prompted.

"Fine," Kelly closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again, lifting her hands and twirling them around his face. "I will look into your soul to discover your inner thoughts," She said in a gypsy woman kind of way which made him chuckle. She grinned, lowering her hands. "OK um...you're thinking about doing...your laundry?"

He shook his head. She bit her lip for a moment. "The case, you're thinking about doing a crazy stunt to solve it?"

"That was strike two," He held up two fingers.

"Argh! Ok, I erm...oh I don't know,"

"You want me to tell you?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes.

"You're really gonna tell me?"

"Yeah,"

"Well go on then, what are you thinking about do-" She was cut short as he took hold of her face and pressed his lips firmly onto hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't move for a moment, not quite believing he was kissing her until her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed slightly. Her psychic abilities must of been terrible because there would have been no way in hell she would of ever guessed what he had been about to do.

A few amazing moments later he pulled away, his lips leaving a gentle tingle on her skin and making the rest of her body tingle with it. "Oh..." She murmured, his close proximity making it hard to breathe. He had tangled one of his hands into her wild curls and apparently he intended on keeping it there, his other hand gripping her waist tightly. His light, sweet scented breath felt hot on her face, better than she would have ever imagined.

"Care to guess again?" Patrick said in a low, quiet voice, his lips moving to the corner of her mouth.

"No...I think I pretty much know..." Kelly whispered back, before he kissed her again passionately, pulling her flush against his body as she kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2 Red Roses

**Gonna make this a little one shot collection methinks, I will just update when inspiration strikes me. ^^**

Kelly was brushing her teeth when the door bell rang loudly throughout her apartment. She looked at how wild her hair was and sighed, going to the door, toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hello!" Patrick boomed as soon as the door swung open. Kelly just rolled her eyes, still clad in her bath robe, and went back into the bathroom.

"You're cheery today," He said as he followed.

"It's not even seven thirty in the morning, how you can be so happy escapes me," Kelly rinsed out her mouth as he leant on the doorframe, arms folded.

"What can I say? I'm a morning person," He blocked her way out of the bathroom and she looked up at him in annoyance.

"I'll toothpaste you in the face if you don't move," She warned, making him laugh.

"Speaking of toothpaste...you got some right there," Patrick pointed at the corner of her mouth. She went to wipe it but he grabbed her wrist and removed it with his mouth instead. "There," He grinned as he pulled away slightly, admiring his handiwork.

"Thanks," She replied. "Now move," Though his lips on her mouth still left a mark, and she was debating whether to screw work and get to screwing him instead.

A knowing smirk came over his features. "Very tempting idea my lovely, but Lisbon won't be very happy if you're late, again,"

Kelly just smiled. "Hey what have I told you about the mind thing?"

"That wasn't the mind thing, you're like an open book of expression," Patrick told her in protest. "Not my fault,"

"Well it will be your fault if we're late, so get outta the way!" She started to shove him in the chest, the mad grin on his face turning into a chuckle when she failed to move him even an inch. "Patrick Jane! Move! Now!"

He took hold of her arms and looped them around his neck. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick," He then proceeded to hoist her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and closed the bathroom door behind him with his foot.

...

"Delivery for a Miss Watson,"

Kelly stared at the delivery man who was completely hidden from view by the huge bouquet of flowers he had hold of. "Oh..yeah, that's me,"

"There from-"

"Oh I know who they're from," Kelly told him as she took them inside, placing the beautiful and rather over the top flowers onto the table. "Thank you," She said as she signed, closing the door and inspecting the gift.

There were at least ten red roses, arranged neatly with other white flowers, and she wondered exactly how much money he had spent on them. "Jane...you suck up,"

It was only because two days previous he had succeeded in pissing her off quite badly, when he expressed his opinion on a case quite rudely and managed to embarrass her, and make her look quite the idiot in front of the whole team.

She couldn't help but smile slightly though; the roses were very pretty, but he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily.


	3. Chapter 3 Cranberry Muffins

**Someone should kidnap Simon Baker for me. He's so hawt! Enjoy! ^^**

The cool night air was calming and peaceful. Watching the traffic zoom by, she leant on the rails, overlooking the city. The wind blew her hair in every direction, and it took her a while to get her cigarette to light.

She knew she shouldn't be smoking; she hadn't done it in a very long time, but the events of the past few days had stressed her out. The nicotine gave her a great, guilty rush.

"I knew I'd find you up here,"

Kelly turned her head at the voice, realising it was Patrick and looking back to the city. "I did come up here to be alone, actually,"

"You know smoking is very bad," He came right up to her and grabbed the cigarette from her hand, throwing it straight off the building. She stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" She cried.

"Every time you smoke you lose five minutes of your life. And don't even bother getting another one out of your pocket," He warned, for once the easy going grin on his face had completely vanished. Kelly just cursed quite loudly, taking out the packet of cigarettes from her pocket and handing them to his outstretched hand. "Thank you," He said.

"I used to smoke all the time, so, I've probably lost five thousand minutes of my life anyways," Kelly said, beginning to sulk like a five year old.

"And you stopped for your Mom, because you knew she hated it when you smoked and it caused her a lot of grief," Patrick leant against the railings next to her, the cigarettes out of sight.

"God! For once in your life will you quit analysing everything!" Kelly exclaimed. "So I got a bit stressed and wanted a cigarette? Big deal! It's not like I'm not the only person to ever do it!"

"Oh come on Kelly, this isn't about the cigarettes, this is about the fact that you feel guilty that you couldn't save that woman from being shot and you keep seeing her face every night, wondering what if, what if you'd moved a little faster, what if you'd figured it out sooner," Patrick, once again, was right on the ball, and Kelly really wanted to punch him for being right, all the time.

"Yeah OK, so I feel guilty, and I can't sleep at night, and I do wonder what I could of done if I'd been quicker..." Her voice broke as tears began to fall down her face. "Are you happy now?"

"Kelly..." He placed his hands on her face, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her eyes. She began to tremble.

"I just want it to go away..." She whispered, not protesting as he wound his arms around her and held her shaking form tightly to his chest.

"I know," He replied. "Believe me, I know,"

...

Kelly was shaken from her memories as her door bell rang loudly. She'd been staring at the bouquet of roses for the past ten minutes, reminiscing the first few moments she had realised she was in love with Patrick Jane.

She knew it was him at the door before she'd even opened it.

"Hey Kell," He grinned. Kelly just folded her arms, not allowing him entry, just yet.

"Oh, hello,"

"You're still mad?" He asked her in disdain. "Come on...you know how I am, I get carried away sometimes..."

"Did you bring muffins?" She asked as her eyes trailed to his hands. She grabbed the white paper bag from him. "Thanks!"

"There cranberry, your favourite," He said hopefully. She had to laugh at this; his hopeful face was pretty cute.

"OK...I guess I could forgive you, you did bring muffins,"

"Yes!" Patrick exclaimed, grabbing her and lifting her from the ground. She squealed; the muffins flying out of her hands a he spun her around.


	4. Chapter 4 Red Sunsets

"Kelly..."

"Mmm..."

"Wakey wakey,"

"Goaway...fivemore minutes..." Kelly groaned sleepily, turning away from Patrick and pulling the covers over her head.

"I did give you an extra half an hour, don't you remember me waking you up then?" He asked as he poked her in the side.

"It's a Saturday..." She grumbled.

Patrick chuckled. "You wish baby,"

Kelly emitted a long drawn out sigh, before sitting up and letting the covers fall off her. She knew her hair would be everywhere, the T-shirt she'd stolen from Patrick crinkled and very large on her body. "I wish you would be normal and hate mornings like the rest of us mere mortals,"

"Hey, stringing sentences together, you're making progress!" He teased. She hit him on the chest, raking her hand through her curly locks. She took in his appearance; his shirt which he hadn't tucked in yet, the top few buttons still undone, his waistcoat hanging loosely over the top.

"Kay so when you're done drooling over me you can get ready for work," He smirked. Kelly grabbed her pillow and chucked it at him.

"Don't flatter yourself!"

...

"Did you know that-"

"If it's something other than the case, I don't wanna know," Lisbon said swiftly. Patrick just held up his hands.

"Fine," He looked rather put out and Kelly had to laugh. Lisbon was not amused, but Patrick seemed to lighten up as he met Kelly's eyes.

"I could tell you,"

She leant her chin on her hand. "Yeah, you could,"

Lisbon coughed. Kelly barely heard her, and it was apparent that Patrick hadn't either.

"Eh, helloo?" She tried again.

"There's no point," Cho told the dark haired woman. Kelly was highly submerged in the blueness of Patrick's eyes to really hear anything around her, and she knew that after their little stare of admiration for each other, he had begun to tell her his little fact.

"So yeah, what you think?" Patrick asked her eagerly. She stared at him for a moment.

"About what?"


End file.
